


"I Want A Baby"

by Wallflower (bonniesgoldengirl)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniesgoldengirl/pseuds/Wallflower
Summary: A slip of your tongue in the middle of sex has you and Bonnie making a life changing decision
Relationships: Bonnie Gold/Reader, bonnie gold/you
Kudos: 37





	"I Want A Baby"

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one shot inspired by the meme I posted on my Tumblr. Also inspired by how much I want to carry Bonnie's children  
> Can also be found on my Tumblr @bonniesgoldengirl  
> Do not repost my work

The fingers thrusting in and out of you bring a pleasure only matched by the lips sucking on your clit. You lie on the bed, completely bare and spread out for your Bonnie, who keeps his eyes locked on your face, watching your every move to tell him if he's doing a good job. You wish you could tell him that he's doing more than good, perfect in fact, but all that you can get out are moans and whimpers. You hope that they are enough to let him know how good he's making you feel.

They seem to do the trick, as he keeps doing the right thing to get you closer and closer to the edge. Your hands reach down to tangle themselves in his beautiful curls. You tug them, not hard enough to pull him away from your soaked core, but just enough to make him groan the way he always does when you pull his hair during sex. The vibrations from his groan are what has you cumming over the three fingers he still has buried inside you.

"Bonnie!" You cry out as you cum, thighs clenching on either side of his head.

He continues to push his digits in and out until you've ridden through the aftershocks of your orgasm and you're nothing but a boneless, panting mess. When he finally pulls them out of you, he sucks your juices off them.

"You taste so sweet, little dove."

He moves up your body to capture your lips with his, giving you the chance to taste yourself. You feel his hard cock press against your thigh. Your hand travels down from his locks to wrap around it firmly, hand moving up and down at a steady pace. You're not the most experienced with hand jobs. Bonnie always insists that he doesn't need them, that being inside you is more than enough for him.

So it's no surprise when even though he lets out a moan at your actions, his hand removes yours from his rock hard cock.

"Let me take care of you, dove."

"But, Bonnie," you whine. You want to make him feel good as well.

He presses a kiss to the back of your hand, interlocking your fingers.

"Shhhh, it's alright."

Before you can complain, he uses his free hand to grasp his erection and rub it against your folds teasingly. You try your hardest to stay quiet, but you're sure half the street can probably hear you. His cock glides along your inner folds easily because of how wet you are for him.

"Bonnie!" You cry out again. It seems tonight all you can say is his name.

"What do you want, dove?" He whispers tauntingly. He gets better at teasing you every time you have sex.

"I want..." 

' _You_ ' is what you're trying to say, but it's so hard to speak when Bonnie's nearly inside you.

"Use your words."

And suddenly you can.

"I want a baby."

It slips out before you even process the words. Your breath hitches, shocked at what you've just said. For a moment, you panic, worried that Bonnie will be scared off by your declaration. But his cock is still rubbing at your core, the tip circling your clit.

"A baby?" He prods. You nod frantically. A family with Bonnie is something you've wanted for a while now, but you were unsure of how to bring it up.

With one hand still moving his cock against your clit, the other untangles itself from yours and grasps your chin gently, pulling you into a short kiss.

"I know, sweet girl," and with that, Bonnie finally pushes into you. You nearly scream at the sensation. You adjust quickly, and Bonnie begins thrusting at a faster pace than he normally does.

"I'm gonna give you a baby," he mumbles into your ear, "fill you with my child."

Your legs wrap around his waist like a vice. You can no longer form any reply, too lost in the pleasure caused by his cock and his words.

"Gonna make you a mummy." He's panting now, barely able to keep talking to you.

"Give you as many kids as you want, sweet girl. Anything you want."

You're nearly crying when he brushes against the place inside you that makes your mind go blank. Bonnie sees your reaction and angles himself to thrust against it repeatedly, still talking.

"You'll look so good pregnant. Won't keep my hands off ya. Keep you in bed all day with me." You doubt he's even aware of what he's saying. You can see that he's losing himself to the pleasure of you tightening around him.

You tilt your pelvis up as much as you can so he can go deeper, and his hand drops to your clit, rubbing circles into the bundle of nerves. That's all it takes for you to cum with a scream, tears pouring from your eyes at the intensity of the orgasm. You can't even get his name out this time, too caught up in the feeling to remember how to form any words.

Bonnie's hips stutter, and he cums with a shout of your name. Hot, thick ropes of his cum fill you to the brim. Bonnie presses his face into your neck, trying to stifle his moans against your sweat soaked skin.

Even when he's no longer cumming, Bonnie doesn't pull out of you. Instead, he lays there, cock still hard inside you. When his breathing evens out, he lifts his head to meet your eyes, absolute adoration shining in his. 

He leans in and captures your lips in a slow, loving kiss.

"I meant what I said," he tells you when you separate, "every word."

"You really want to have a child with me?"

"I want to have _children_ with you, dove, and I want to marry you."

You feel yourself tearing up again at his confession.

"Really?" You sniffle. 

He nods, a grin lighting up his features. Leaning down, Bonnie presses light kisses to your cheeks, forehead, neck, any exposed skin he can reach.

"I love you, my sweet girl." He breathes against your lips.

"I love you too, Bon."

His lips crash against yours, tongue slipping between them to find yours. You cling to him, holding him close to your body in a tight embrace.

When the two of you finally pull away, it's because of necessity rather than choice. Your breath mingles as you pant against each other, still holding him close. Once he catches his breath, Bonnie's eyes trail along your body before he looks into your eyes again.

"Wanna try again? Double our chances if we do."

You smirk at him and roll your hips against his, eliciting a groan as his eyes flutter closed. His hips move to match your pace.

"Put a baby in me, Bonnie Gold."


End file.
